


Ice-Cream

by Whump-with-wren (Spannah339)



Series: New York Vigilantes [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explosion, Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Whump-with-wren
Summary: Peter Parker and Danny Rand are on a stakeout. It's starting to get boring.





	Ice-Cream

Two figures sat on the edge of the building, watching an apartment building below them. They had been there an hour already, waiting for any sign of the gang that supposedly had dealings in one of the third story rooms. 

Peter Parker was beginning to get bored. At first, he had thought a stakeout with _the_ Iron Fist would be exciting, but so far nothing had happened. There was a reason he usually dealt with crimes once they were underway, but Mr Rand had invited him along, seeing as his gang lead had led him into the middle of Queens. 

Now, an hour later, Peter sat against the lip of the building, tapping on his phone. Mr Rand was sitting on the edge of the building, focused on the apartment below. Peter’s phone was becoming less and less interesting (there was like, one Poke-centre in range, and no raids were happening nearby) and the Spider-Man suit was beginning to get uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Peter said, finally sick of the silence. They had talked a little at the beginning, but Mr Rand had seemed very focused - which seemed unusual. What small dealings Peter had had with him had given him the impression that he was always ready to talk. This stakeout must be important to him. “You got Pokemon Go on your phone?” 

Mr Rand turned to him, frowning slightly under the mask over his face. 

“That’s a thing - Pokemon’s still around?”

“Oh dude!” Peter said. He scrambled to his feet, moving to sit beside Mr Rand, his feet hanging off the edge of the building. “There’s so many Pokemon now. And Pokemon Go is great, you totally need to get it!” 

Mr Rand was suddenly very interested. Peter was happy to tell him about the previous fifteen years of Pokemon content as he downloaded the game. It didn’t take long to get Mr Rand set up with his starter, (Charmander, a choice Peter frowned about but didn’t say anything - the best in his opinion was Bulbasaur) and once he was set up Peter quickly gave him a rundown of basic gameplay. 

“So when you join a team - you gotta join Valor - add me as a friend, I can send you gifts! My username is, uh…” He paused for a moment, checking to make sure giving it away wouldn’t give away his identity “Darth_Parkour02.”

(Ned had told him to just go with Spider-Man. Peter had said that would give him away to all his classmates. So Ned had tried to claim the username, only to find it had already been taken. They later found it had been taken by Flash.)

“This is pretty cool,” Mr Rand said. 

The slightly awkward silence and boredom Peter had been experiencing before had evaporated, and as they sat, discussing the merits of each starter (“Bulbasaur is the best though! He’s super strong, and you need a plant type for the first gym.” “Yeah, but Charmander’s a dragon. Dragons always win in my book.”) Peter began to enjoy himself again. 

“Hey, there’s an ice-cream cart down there,” he said suddenly, pointing. Mr Rand looked up from his phone and seemed to light up. “I can get us some.” 

“Ice-cream sounds great, see if they have banana curry flavour.” 

Peter shot him a weird look that was probably covered by his mask but turned to swing down when something caught his eye.

“Is that your guy?” he asked quietly, slipping off the edge of the building and resting his elbows on the lip. Mr Rand frowned, following suit, peering in the direction, all thoughts of ice-cream suddenly gone. Peter had Karen zoom in on the suspect, analysing his face. 

“Damion Charles, 35, served time for selling drugs,” Peter read from his screen. 

“Yeah, that’s him,” Mr Rand said, his voice hard. Peter glanced at him in surprise, dismissing the information from in front of his face. It always gave him a headache when he tried to focus on both the information and anything else. 

“You’re mad at him,” he observed. Mr Rand nodded. 

“Yeah, his gang has been selling drugs to kids around my neck of the woods. They’re making a real mess of them. My girlfriend is about ready to kill someone over it.” 

Peter nodded, understanding the brewing anger he’d been experiencing from Mr Rand all evening. 

“Well, he’s here now. Do you want me to swing down and nab him?” 

“We need more than that - does your fancy suit have recording abilities?” Peter nodded, and Mr Rand continued. “If you go up the outside of the building, I’ll go inside - we can try to catch him in the act, or at least get something to go on.” 

Peter nodded again, turning to his backpack. He rummaged through one of the pockets for a moment, withdrawing a small com-unit and holding it out. 

“Here, I, uh… borrowed this from Mr Stark last time I was visiting. It’s synced with my suit, we should be able to keep in contact. 

Mr Rand nodded, taking it from him and slipping it into his ear. Peter made sure his backpack was securely webbed to the building, then nodded to Mr Rand and launched himself off the edge. 

For a moment, he felt the intoxicating sensation of falling, the air rushing around him, feeling powerful and insignificant at the same time. 

Then, he threw out his hand, letting a web fly and feeling the familiar tug on his arm as he pulled up. He swung, landing lightly on the side of the apartment building, catching himself before he slammed into it. Pausing a moment, he caught his breath, looking back across the street to see Mr Rand rapidly making his way down the fire-escapes lining the building. 

Turning to the task at hand, he began to crawl along the side of the building, keeping close to the side, pausing to analyse the blueprints of the building Karen had brought up for him. 

He made it to the window he was aiming for, standing lightly on the fire escape and slowly peering around the corner of the window. From what he could see through the half-drawn curtains, the room was empty.

“Karen, can I hear what’s happening in that apartment?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course,” she answered, and a moment later Peter could make out the murmur of a TV. 

“I’m in position,” he said through the comlink, hoping Mr Rand had turned his end on. A moment later, he got an acknowledgement. A moment after that, there was a knock at the door. 

Peter shifted to a more comfortable position, flicking on the recording software and waiting. There was no reply. 

After another knock, and still silence, Peter began to wonder if something was wrong. He shifted, trying to pry his fingers under the window. To his surprise, it came open easily. As quietly as he could, he lifted it, his practice of sneaking home late coming in handy as he slipped through the window, ending up on the roof. 

The room was empty, the TV showing reruns of some old show Peter wasn’t interested in. He frowned, dropping lightly to the floor. At his request, Karen ran a quick scan of the apartment. No one - the closest person was Mr Rand still waiting outside the door. 

Peter was moving towards the door to open it when something caught his eye. A box, resting on the kitchen bench. A sinking feeling filled Peter’s stomach as he flipped open the lid. 

It was a bomb, slowly ticking down the time. Five minutes. 

Peter stumbled back, heart pounding, mind racing. He hurried to the door, wrenching it open in a surprised Mr Rand’s face. Before the man could say anything, Peter started talking. 

“There’s a bomb. I can try disable it, you need to get after him - he went out the window, I missed him somehow. If you go now you might be able to catch him.” 

Mr Rand swore, rushing to the window. He was about to leave when he paused. 

“There’s people in the building - if you can’t disable the bomb we need to get them out.” 

“He’s getting away though!” Peter cried. He gently lowered the bomb to the floor, sitting beside it and staring at it. This was way beyond his amateur tech skills, he was good at science, not whatever this was. 

Mr Rand growled, clearly torn. 

“Can you disable it?” he asked. Peter hesitated, taking another look. 

“I - I don’t know,” he admitted as he began to pull the bomb apart. That was enough for Mr Rand - he pulled himself away from the building and began to raise the alarm in the hall. Peter focused on the bomb, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves. 

The clock was ticking down scarily fast. Despite his best efforts, Peter just couldn’t figure it out - everything he did only seemed to make the time speed up. Finally, he let out a growl - thirty seconds left. He wasn’t going to be able to do it. 

“Is everyone out?” he asked, hurrying towards the window. “She’s about to blow.” 

A dangerously long pause, then Mr Rand’s voice responded. 

“No - the apartment beside you, there’s a kid. She was down for -” But Peter didn’t listen to what he was saying, turning and sprinting out the door. 

He slammed his shoulder into the door of the next apartment, heart pounding as he rushed through the rooms. The girl was sitting up on her bed, looking like she had just woken up. Peter didn’t hesitate, scoping her into her arms and speeding towards the window. It took him a second to throw the window open, then, without hesitating, he leapt, arms wrapped protectively around the girl. 

This time, the fall wasn’t intoxicating - it was terrifying. For a sickening moment, he hung in the air, then everything around him exploded. Hot air threw him away from the building, rubble from the building slamming into his back and arms. The girl screamed in his ear, and then he began to fall. 

He had enough sense to blindly shoot a web, hoping that it connected with something. It was enough to slow his fall, and he stumbled hard to the ground, his legs giving way. He collapsed, rolling so the girl fell on top of him, gasping for breath. 

His head was ringing, both from the explosion and the girl screaming right beside him. He could tell he was bleeding, even the suit wasn’t enough to protect him from being that close to the blast. 

Voice caught his attention and he groaned, pushing himself up. The girl was sitting on his chest, crying softly. As he was beginning to make his slow brain work to reassure her, a woman suddenly appeared, pulling her into a hug. Peter slumped back again, satisfied his job was done. 

“You alright?” 

The question caused him to open his eyes and groan in response, making out the face of Mr Rand through his mask. The older man looked worried as he crouched over Peter. He had taken his mask off, his curly hair dusted with ash, a bruise forming on his cheek. 

Peter allowed himself to be pulled into a sitting position, his head spinning. 

“Did everyone get out alright?” he asked. Mr Rand nodded, crouching in front of him. 

“Yeah, we managed to get everyone. He knew we were coming though.” 

“And he got away,” Peter muttered. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He stood, holding out a hand. Peter stared at it for a moment, then clasped it and let Mr Rand pull him up. “You know what the worst bit is though?” 

“He got away and a bunch of people are now homeless?” Peter asked as he swayed slightly. He would have to get Aunt May to check if he had a concussion when he got home.

“That too. But we didn’t get any ice-cream.” 

Peter looked in the direction Mr Rand had nodded, noticing the ice-cream cart they had been eyeing up earlier. It had been knocked to one side, the ice-cream that had survived being distributed to the kids who had escaped the apartment. Peter grinned slightly. 

“They gonna be alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll get Rand to send them some money through. It was partly my fault anyway.” He laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, the sudden pressure sending the young man stumbling forward. He winched, a stab of pain rushing through his head. “You want to get that checked out? I know someone who can help, she’s a nurse.” 

Peter hesitated - doing so might be a good idea, but he was hesitant to go to a stranger. And Aunt May would be worrying as soon as she heard what happened here. 

“Thanks, but I should be getting back,” he said. Mr Rand shrugged, still eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Alright, but if you ever need a nurse visit her - she’s discrete. She won’t give you away.” 

Peter nodded, taking a few steps away. 

“Been a pleasure working with you, Spider-Man.” 

“Likewise, Mr Rand!” 

“Call me Danny - I’ll let you know if I need your help again!” 

Peter gave him a quick salute, launching a web and in a moment, he was flying over the city. He definitely needed to check if he had a concussion - he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm Team Instinct all the way. Peter would just be Valor, though it was a tough decision between the two. I had to go with Valor in the end though. (Danny would 100% be Instinct though) Also, Squirtle is my favourite og starter. Can't beat him. Just had to clear that up in case people thought otherwise.


End file.
